


Oops! All Megatron

by kaijukian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Conjunx Endura, Conjunx Ritus, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Drabble Collection, Euskaldun/basque!Megatron, Humanformers, I wrote poems just for these fics hhh, Marriage Proposal, More tags to be added, Multi, Original Poetry - Freeform, Romance, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), human reader, liaison reader, oneshots, super self indulgent i just love him a whole lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijukian/pseuds/kaijukian
Summary: Just a collection of MTMTE Megatron x readers to soothe my soulsome are two-parters but most are oneshotsLotsa AUsJust general nonsense.I'm homo for Megs :(





	1. On Borrowed Time (Liaison AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> (Liaison AU)  
> Humans have a short lifespan, Megatron is on death's door  
> You two decide to make things official while you still have the chance.

While Megatron was at a meeting, you had hit the bar. It was one of your favorite spots on the ship, right next to windowsill down the hall. You sat atop the counter, listening to Rewind and Chromedome spin you a tale about Prowl. They brought up that their story happened around the time they'd just gone through with conjunx ritus. You perked up at the unfamiliar term. Conjunx Endura you were familiar with,however, you had never heard of the former.

“Uh, sorry, alien here. What's Conjunx Ritus?” You piped up, awkwardly raising a hand.

“It’s the steps bots take to become conjunx endurae.” Chromedome replied, his partner nodding in agreement. Ok. Robot marriage proposals.

“There are acts to it, four actually. Act of Intimacy, Act of Disclosure, Act of Profference, and then the Act of Devotion.” Rewind added. Cybertronian culture and customs were fascinating, you had always thought that, but the nature of this sparked a particular interest. You tentatively took the risk of pressing a little further.

“Okay, so Intimacy, what is that? I mean I know what that is to humans but, uh…” You trailed off, face burning. You felt awfully gauche for asking, but it was a valid question. What was intimate to a human might be different than what was intimate to a cybertronian.

“Prolonged contact. It is what you make of it.” Chromedome tilted his helm down to his and Rewind’s interlocked fingers.

 

“And Act of Disclosure is basically sharing something about yourself; something personal that usually doesn’t paint you in the best light. Profference is a meaningful gift, and the last part, Devotion, is done by the bot the initiator is courting.” Rewind took the wheel on the explanation. You wondered who had initiated their rite. Rewind’s lively personality made sense for him to take the reigns in things, but you could see Chromedome be more willing to open his heart to him. “If they accept the rite, then they perform an act of selflessness. Something that really shows the other they love them.”

“I see, thanks you two.” You nodded earnestly and for the rest of the story, couldn’t help but fidget. The second they finished, you made haste in excusing yourself. You didn’t tell them, but were going to speak to Megatron asap.

“You know they’re going to-”

“Yeah, I know. I figured it was better that they asked us than, I don’t know, Whirl or something.”

  
  


Megatron and you had been a thing for a while now, and there was… a lot to be said about that. Not that you cared anyways, you knew what you were getting yourself into, and you had no regrets. Life, you had figured, was too short for regrets. You with your miniscule human lifespan, couldn't afford to be held back by any shame or fear. Your only option was to shoot your shot. Which you did, and we're planning to do once more.

Megatron had a dark history. His faction had carried out acts of hatred towards your kind, but he has since renounced the ideology he once led with a blazing banner. The moment he met you, the Lost Light’s human liaison, he commited one last act of murder: He held technoism ideology under the water until it stopped thrashing. Guilt had fueled him to avoid you, but you extended friendship towards him. And thus he befriended you. Time passed and friendship turned to fondness. Techoism had its grave defiled.

Still, you figured that he still may never truly be comfortable with human customs, despite his newfound respect for them. You took it from the strange, wide-eyed look he had given a proposal during some cheesy romcom at one of Swerve’s movie nights you’d dragged him to. However, you were ready to compromise, and were more than fascinated by this cybertronian equivalent. Fascinated enough to follow through with it while you had the time in this life to do so.

 

“Megatron?” You heard the hab suite door slide open and heavy steps trod in.

“Surprisingly.” He replied, a smile crinkling the worm edges of his crimson optics. At the sight of him enveloping the space in the room, you grinned. Seeing him approach was like watching a sunrise.

“Megatron I… I have a question.” You scampered towards the edge of his desk. He sat down and offered you his hand to climb onto.

“Yes, little one, what is it?”  He lifted you gently to his shoulder and began filing a report.

“Have you uh,” You paused, reading the dry statement over his shoulder. “Ever gone thought about becoming conjunx endura? I was, um, learning about conjunx ritus earlier.” You mumbled, twiddling your thumbs and tucking yourself against his armor plating. He froze, his typing stopping short and you could hear the mechanisms in his optics dilate as his eyes widened.

“I…. (y/n),” He scooped you up carefully from his shoulders and held you in front of him in large servos. The old mech looked shocked, full of hope and disbelief. “Do you even know what that entails?”

 

You nodded slowly, staring up at him. His eyes were wild, and you could glimpse the bloody war that raged on behind them. You felt his guilt and the deep set disgust towards himself all clashing with an aching longing, and the thrill of what you were proposing. The battle between what he wanted and what he felt he deserved was unending.

“I do. I’ve thought it over a lot, actually, I’ve thought long and hard about it but I realize… I realize that I don’t really have to? I already know what I want. If that’s something you’d be okay with, I’m ready as soon as you are.”

His stunned stare descended into a chuckle, like he’d just understood a joke. He seemed merely amused by your offer, as if deciding that you simply didn’t know the gravity of what you were saying. Just a silly human; as usual, not knowing what you were talking about. You hated more than anything when bots thought that about you, and you only wilted more as he looked away.

“(Y/n), I don’t know how you think I deserve you.” He rasped, his voice heavy, and the foundations beneath your feet began to falter. You squeezed your partner’s thumb, both as to balance yourself and comfort him.

 

“Megatron, look at me.” You sighed, standing taller in determination. He did as you said, the worry lines above his brow deepening as he peered down at you. “I know you. You must think that I don’t because I haven’t... I don’t know, fled? Is that what you think I’d do? Flee? Megatron, I want you to understand that I saw the worst of you before I even met you, and I still find myself here, asking you to ma- to be my conjunx. Please, you don’t have to be afraid. You know we both don’t have the time to.”

He was stunned. His deep silver lips hung open in shock and awe. You kept a face of resolve, until it faltered into concern, and after more excruciating moments of silence, fell limp into a piteous frown. The sting of rejection had began to sink into your chest.

“(Y/n).” His deep voice jolted you to reality. “Are you sure?” It was all he could say.

“Yes.” It was all you needed to say.

  


This was incredibly taboo.

 

Two days after your conversation with Megatron and you were hauling a sack containing a datapad down the halls of the Lost Light. You didn’t want to try too hard, but you couldn’t help wanting to make yourself look presentable. You decided a tie was far too formal, but a blazer? That’d work. That and some slacks, and the nicest shoes you’d saved from home. You had combed your hair back. Then forward. Then back again as you couldn’t pinpoint which looked better. Looking decidedly sharp, you timed the start of your trek with the end of Megatron’s shift.

You passed Rodimus by down the hall, and he spun on his heel, and walked instead beside you.

“(Y/n), you look nice! Any particular reason?” There was an edge to his voice, and the force behind his smile was more audible in each syllable.

“I’m bringing this datapad to Megatron.” It wasn’t a lie, that was what you were doing, but you could tell by his tensed grin that it wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Really! Because he was looking really nice today too. He buffed and everything, did you know that? Hm?” He bent down as he talked down at you.

“Really? Huh.” You smiled to yourself, giddy that Megatron had decided as well to, in the cybertronian equivalent, dress for the event, and for you.

“Okay, (y/n), seriously, what’s going on?” Rodimus stopped with with his pede. You glared and walked around it.

“Rod, chill.” You sighed. His wings perked in indigance.

“ _Don’t_ tell me to chill! You know I hate being told to chill!” His fists snapped to his hips. You groaned, turned around.

“Rodimus, please, I’m going to be late. I really want to be on time for this. I’ll talk to you later, okay? I don’t want to keep him waiting.” You pleaded, your feet tapping in soft impatience. He gave you a scrutinizing squint, but yielded.

“Okay, fine. But later? I want to know what’s going on.” He huffed and continued down the halls. You did as well, making haste towards hab suite 113.

 

The gargantuan doors slid open for you at the press of a tiny button installed at the foot of the entrance. He had been pacing, and stopped in his tracks to turn to you. Rodimus was right, he looked breathtaking. His dark gray armor was clean and robust, and the dim lights of his room haloed around him.

He didn’t look too much different; you honestly might not even had noticed if it hadn’t already been pointed out. The change was so very subtle, but that only further delighted you. He still looked authentic. He still looked like himself.

“Hi love, sorry to keep you waiting.” You chirped, and slid the bag underneath his desk for later. You approached him, and he took you in his hands to his seat in the corner of his room.

“No need to apologize,” Megatron sat down and placed you delicately down on the windowsill. The window was round and uncomfortable to stand upon, but it didn't matter; you were reclining between his thumb and fore digit anyways.

“You look nice tonight.” You said, nestling in and giving his hand a kiss. The mech smiled.

“As do you, my dear.” He chuckled, the tip of his finger nudging at your polished shoes. “Fancy choice in clothing, what's the occasion?”

You grinned in response, shifting in his servo.

“You.” You replied simply, earning another rumble of laughter from the mech. When he laughed, pride was not the word you were looking for.

You leaned forward, sitting up and the intent in your body language compelled the mech to bring you close to his face. He brought you near, to listen to any secret you'd whisper or question you'd ask or… Or to receive a kiss you'd place on a set of lips that nearly measured your wingspan. Megatron suddenly found himself wishing he’d mass displaced to a form small enough to be able to return the gesture.

It was chaste, but loving; and when you pulled back to stare up at him, you looked nothing short of enraptured.

“I really hope one day you could feel half as loved as you are. I don't know how to say it any other way, I just… adore you. I know how you think you don't deserve it, I hear it in how you speak, I read it in the words you write.” You stood in his hand to look him in the eyes and press your forehead to his. “But we're both on borrowed time, and while we're both here, I want us to be happy.”

You heard the distinct clicks and whirrs of Megatron’s bodily mechanisms, the sound and feeling of his servos trembling underneath you, and his optics shut beneath knitted brows.

“But, before that, can I tell you something… less than happy?” You leaned back into his hand and he opened his eyes, nodding as he pursed his lips, a shaky exvent escaping him.

“Something happened once. It was, gosh how many years ago was it… (X) years? (Y) years…? (X) years, I don't know, it was a long time ago for me at least. At least, it felt like it. You know how it is for humans. Whenever it was, I remember one thing: It was my fault it happened.” You rubbed a hand over his wrist, fondly tracing the seams of his servos. You didn't bother to steel yourself for this story; this was meant to be vulnerable. This was meant to be intimate.

You couldn't keep from crying as your story came to fruition. The deep vulnerability cut you open by the belly and you were helpless to spilling your guts. The bruising shame flowered through you, but you laid it all out before him. You forced yourself not to turn away from him as you spoke, and you saw the deepest pits of your soul reflected back at you in a kaleidoscope.

“I felt disgusted with myself, I still do,” You gulped, blinking back the tears that blurred your vision. “But I realize I can't do anything to change what happened. No matter how I say the story, it doesn't change its meaning. I have to live with it. I have to live with knowing I could have done something about it, but I gave up. I was scared and fickle and stupid.”

You grimaced you rubbed your eyes, the low burn of raw skin making you squint. You took a deep, ragged breath, rubbing comforting circles over Megatron’s shaking servo below you.

“I’ve felt like that for a while but… It’s different with you. I’m not scared. I’ve never been more devoted. And…” You smiled up at him. “I think meeting you was the smartest thing I’ve ever done. You’re genuinely the best part of my life, I can’t begin to tell you how much I love you, and… Do you wanna let me down real quick?”

Quickly Megatron nods and helps you to the floor. Feeling his stare on your back like a spotlight, you rush with your heart in your throat to his desk.

“I feel like I put it better into writing.” You sniffed and chuckled. “Here, I made this for you.” As he lifts you and the offering to eye level, you uncover the datapad. Megatron glanced at you, then the gift, and pressed a gentle kiss to your teary face before slipping the tablet out of the covering. He cleared his throat.

“May I?” He murmured, and you nodded. He smiled, deepening the creases in his aged face. The mech gazed softly then at your writing in his servo, his low lidded optics two warm, red eclipses. He took to reciting your poem in a gentle rumble you could feel like distant thunder in your bones.

 

“To Which The Sun Does Set.

Go nearer now, with earnest great

To where the sun does set.

Come to me all bound in fate,

The same as when we met.

 

Though change daily we might,

As many phases mold its face

High silver metamorph of night

Thus may retain his former grace.

And may he exude it during quest

Marching onward, onward yet

His hand in mine we gently rest

In the place which the sun does set.”

 

Megatron fell silent, the final stanza falling from him and descending into the ambient hum of ship engines.

“(Y/n),” He croaked. “This is incredible. You’re incredible.” He lifted you closer to him, and you stood eagerly to meet the deep sweeps of his lip plating. He took to peppering tender kisses atop your head, dipping then below your chin. You stifled a squeal as lips nudges your chest and stomach. It tickled, and you couldn’t help but jolt helplessly and laugh against his smile.

“I love you so much.” He murmured into your torso, his aquiline nose snug atop your shoulder. You hugged his jaw, grinning deeply with your cheek pressed to his. You returned words of adoration, and heard the slight click of his optics closing completely. He held you there for what felt like an eternity, the deep drum in your chest in sync with the pulsating of his spark.

You thought at this moment you’d be scared, or relieved that the hardest part was over. He accepted your disclosure and your profference. But instead, you found yourself immersed in the sound his ancient sentio metallico made as you ran your palm over his cheek.

You felt him shift and you stood back as he pulled away to look at you.

“Can I take you somewhere?”

You nod.

  


Sitting safe upon his shoulder, you watched the hallway lights pass by in tune with the heavy clunks of Megatron’s footsteps. A few mechs passed by, offering the greeting of disgusted grimaces and hateful whispers. For the first time, you didn’t hear them. If Megatron did, you couldn’t tell. He was busy keeping his eyes forward, his expression kind and focused.

He slowed to a stop, and you heard curious muttering down the halls. You were lifted from his shoulder and placed onto none other than your favorite spot on the ship. The largest window with the widest ledge. The windowsill was broad enough for you to stand comfortably on- hell, you could dance on it if you wanted. Not to mention the best part was the view: always of the brilliant cosmos. It thrilled your inner stargazer to be able to watch the stars and planets pass by.

You scampered down from Megatron’s servo, stopping yourself with a palm against the glass, turning around to see the glowing pepper of galaxy reflected against his chrome frame. This view beat that of the universe by a landslide. As The Lost Light traveled through space, it passed by a red dwarf star, and the corridor flooded in florid hue.

“(Y/n),” Megatron’s gravelly voice whispered down to you through the scarlet haze. “Decades ago, I’d never had been able to fathom myself doing this. But my spark, I know, was forged to be yours. I love you, and I love your _humanity_. And I know all the questions on my mind, you are the answer to. But I have but one more inquiry, and I’m certain only you can answer this for me.”

He got down on one knee.

“(Y/n), will you marry me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh if there's 2 things I am it's dumb as hell and gay for Megatron


	2. Txoria Txori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Species Swap AU)  
> You meet a human named Megatron, and he's kind enough to introduce you to your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I headcanon Megs as Euskaldun/Basque and Txoria Txori is a really famous song  
> There's some dialogue in Euskara but dont worry there's both a) context, and b) translations at the end.  
> This is just  
> woo  
> really self indulgent lol

You gazed out at rolling hills, the light drizzle of rain misting your face. So this was Earth. The planet itself seemed as though it couldn’t decide it liked green or blue more, as there was plenty of both to spare. 

“Is it very different from your homeworld?” The human that you’d found- er, had been found by, walked up beside you. You nodded.

“Very. Cybertron was nothing like this. It was a lot less… calm. And less green.” You glanced down at him. His name was Megatron and he was a poet. He lived in a small house in the hills by the sea with his father and a black cat. He had heard of Cybertronians, but had never expected to meet one. He was especially surprised to find that you spoke english, as you’d learned it before coming to Earth. Megatron himself spoke more than one language, but it wasn’t like you knew any of them.

Megatron was a kind old man, a veteran, a thinker, and a kind and pleasant host. He had graciously welcomed you into his home. Or rather, the shack beside his home. Human living spaces were quaint, and small to where you struggled to fit inside, opting instead to sleep in his shed. In fact, that’s where you’d just emerged from.

“You’re really okay with me staying here?” You asked, curious. You weren’t supposed to land here, but fate (and GPS systems) work in mysterious ways. He shrugged his broad shoulders.

“I don’t see why not. You’re polite, and it’s very quiet here. Plus, there’s more space for you than in the city. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” He said. Megatron intrigued you. He was so much smaller than you, but his voice was hauntingly deep.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” You couldn’t help but smile. It was undeniable: this place was gorgeous and he was definitely not the most unlikeable person humanity had to offer.

 

“Well, I’m going to make some breakfast. Do you eat?” You shook your head, eliciting a slight frown from him.

“Not human foods… It’s okay though, I have plenty of fuel in my cab.” You assured him, jabbing your thumb behind you towards the shed. Megatron seemed appeased, and soon disappeared into his cottage. You bent down, looking in the window curiously. It was a nice place, with kind lavender walls and modest decor. You spotted the cat, Ravage, perched atop the couch and smiled at him. He eyed you through lazy amber slits, licking his paw and rubbing it over his head. He hopped down from the sofa and padded away. 

You tilted your head curiously as Megatron reappeared, pushing a very old human in a seat that had wheels to facilitate its movements. A chair with wheels. A wheelchair. Come on, (y/n), you learned about this kind of stuff in integration training. 

The old man had a blanket over his lap, but you could see from the way the blanket bent that he had no legs. 

“Is that your father?” You asked, quiet, as you noticed the old man falling asleep. Megatron nodded.

“Indeed, his name is Terminus.” He said fondly. You watched Terminus. He seemed to just be waking up as Megatron placed a plate in front of his hunched form.

“ _ Egun on, Aita _ . _ Kafe nahi duzu? _ ” Megatron asked as he poured a pitcher of dark brown liquid into a mug.

“ _ Bai, mesedez. _ ” Terminus’ raspy grunt came with a nod. Megatron hummed in response and set the coffee down beside him.

“He doesn’t speak much english.” Megatron explained, looking up at you. You hummed thoughtfully, fascinated by their other earthly language. It was beautiful.

Terminus looked up at you past his sagging brow and he chuckled.

“ _ Kaixo. Zein da zure izena _ ?”

“...huh?”   
“He’s asking for your name.”

“Oh! (Y/n), I’m (y/n).”

“ _ Urte askotarako, (y/n) _ .”

“You too.”

 

Megatron must have read your surprise at Terminus’ lack of discernible fear or shock.

“I told him about you last night.” He said. “He said as long as you could clean the yard, you could stay,  _ etza, Aita _ ?” You smiled, looking towards Terminus. 

“ _Hori da_ _ , Megatronus _ .” He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. You watched as the elder ate his breakfast peacefully. 

The afternoon following was spent outside. The two men watched, amused as you explored your surroundings. You were curious, and excited. You examined the trees and the grass, petting the individual blades with fascinated gasps. Your favorite part of your new home was the animals. You’d never seen a bird in person before. You sat below the tree they fluttered to and from, mimicking their alien chirps with a clumsy glossa. 

“I love these birds.” You grinned, drumming your digits in the tall grass and watching the finches and flycatchers flitter about in the sky above. “Are they always here?”

“Usually. If it gets too cold, they’ll stay in their nests. Otherwise, they’re always here, yes.” Megatron replied, pushing Terminus up and sitting between the two of you. Terminus’s sagging face was still and he snored ever so slightly in his wheelchair. You spoke quieter.

“I heard some birds migrate. Do these just… stay? You don’t need to make them stay?” You looked down, almost concerned. Everything on Earth seemed like it was there in an instant and gone the next. You’d really hate to get used to these birds only for them to all leave.

“Well, if we made them stay, they wouldn’t be the same birds, would they?” 

You cocked your helm at the nuanced reply.

“How do you mean?”

“We love these wild birds. We get to enjoy them as they are, because that is the only way we can enjoy them. If we were to catch them, or clip their wings to make them stay… Well, they wouldn’t be wild birds anymore.”

You regarded Megatron as he spoke. The short black beard he ran his fingers over reminded you of a chickadee’s black chinstrap. You realized that more and more of him was beginning to remind you of the songbirds.

“That’s true.” You smiled, turning back to a vast sky peppered with the tiny winged creatures. “I’d prefer them like this any day.”

* * *

 

_ Hegoak ebaki banizkio  
_

_ nirea izango zen, _

_ ez zuen aldegingo. _

_ Hegoak ebaki banizkio _

_ nirea izango zen, _

_ ez zuen aldegingo. _

_ Bainan, honela _

_ ez zen gehiago txoria izango _

_ Bainan, honela _

_ ez zen gehiago txoria izango _

_ eta nik... _

_ txoria nuen maite _

_ eta nik... _

_ txoria nuen maite. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue translations in order:
> 
>  
> 
> \- Good morning, Dad. Do you want some coffee?  
> \- Yes, please.  
> \- Hello, what's your name?  
> \- Nice to meet you, (y/n).  
> \- Right, Dad?  
> \- That's right, Megatronus.
> 
> Lyrics translation:
> 
>  
> 
> If I had cut its wings  
> it would be mine,  
> it would not leave.  
> If I had cut its wings  
> It would be mine,  
> it would not leave.
> 
> But, as follows  
> It would no longer be a bird.  
> But, as follows  
> It would no longer be a bird  
> and I...  
> What I loved was a bird  
> and I...  
> What I loved was a bird.


End file.
